1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bracket for receiving an external device such as a transceiver module or the like and, more particularly, to a bracket having a recoverable door which will be opened from an original closed position when the external device is inserted into the bracket, and which will recover to the original closed position when the external device is withdrawn from the bracket.
2. The Prior Art
Laser diodes are basic components used in an optical transceiver for converting electrical signals into decoded photo signals. Normally, the photo signal emitted from the laser diode is harmful to human eyes. U.S. Pat. No. 5, 879,173, disclosed a door hinged to a mounting panel by means of a shaft thereof and a coil spring is mounted on each shaft end of the door for automatically returning the door to its closed position after the door is opened. Normally, the assembling of the coil spring to the door is cumbersome. Moreover, the coil spring is apt to be detached from the shaft end and cause malfunction after several times of operation. It is requisite to provide a new structure, which can solve the problem as encountered in the conventional bracket using coil springs. The inventor of the present invention has filed a patent application Ser. No. 09/576,739 which provides a new bracket having self-resilient parts for returning the door back to its closed position without the use of coil springs. However, the self-resilient parts are difficult to manufacture therefore a simplifier structure having the same function is required.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide a new bracket which utilizes a self-resilient structure to return a door thereof from an opened position to an original closed position after an inserted electrical device is pulled off from the bracket.
According to one aspect of the present invention there is provided a bracket for receiving an external electrical device. The bracket comprises a frame, a door rotatably positioned on the frame, and a metal shielding fixed on the frame. The door comprises a shaft traversing therethrough. The shaft has a driving portion formed thereon. The metal shielding comprises a spring portion registered with the driving portion of the door. The driving portion of the door deforms the spring portion of the metal shielding when the door is rotated due to insertion of the external electric device into the bracket.